En trois points
by LuNaLu94
Summary: En amour, nous passons par trois points essentiels... les mages de Fairy Tail ne font pas exception! Mais justement, quand on prend du feu, une étoile, qu'on mélange le tout, ça donne quoi? THREE-SHOT Rated M pour cause d'un certain chapitre contenant un contenu très explicite, vous êtes avertis!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello minna! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, qui sera plus longue que les précédentes car cette fois-ci c'est un THREE-SHOT! Eh oui, quand j'ai autant de commentaires positifs, ça m'inspire ;D_

_Pour ne rien vous cacher, ça fait un moment que je travaille dessus, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il soit fini avant de poster le premier chapitre. _

_Voilà, ça change un peu des deux autres, peut-être qu'il n'est pas extraordinaire, je l'avoue, mais j'ai tout de même pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: pour celles et ceux qui lisent les scans sur le net, avez-vous remarquez que dans le dernier chapitre, donc le 308, il y a une case magique où il y a une pure "coïncidence" de NaLu? Suis-je la seule à avoir remarqué? D'accord ce n'est qu'un détail, mais moi ça m'a percuté de plein fouet. Faites-moi part de votre avis là-dessus ^^_

**En trois poin****ts**

_Chapitre premier_

_"Les aveux"_

Une journée des plus ensoleillées et ressemblant à tant d'autres débutait dans le royaume de Fiore. Une belle blonde venait de faire son entrée dans la guilde de Fairy Tail et se dirigeait instinctivement vers le comptoir, saluant au passage les autres mages. Elle se posa nonchalamment sur un tabouret quand son amie Mirajane lui fit son plus beau sourire, avant de lui servir un jus de fruit.

-alors Lucy, quels sont tes projets pour aujourd'hui ? demanda la barmaid.

-j'en sais trop rien, il faudrait que je parte en mission pour payer mon loyer.

-ça tombe bien, on a plusieurs commandes avec des primes vraiment intéressantes.

-je vais y jeter un coup d'œil dans ce cas !

La constellationniste bondit sur ses jambes et inspecta le tableau des missions. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait pour tous les goûts, mais la mage ne se sentait pas de les accomplir toute seule.

-yo Luce ! Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda une voix des plus familières.

-Natsu ! Arrête de me surprendre par derrière, un jour je vais faire une crise cardiaque et ça sera de ta faute.

-oh le prend pas comme ça !

-aye ! Lucy a le cœur fragile ! s'exclama Happy.

-tais-toi maudite boule de poil bleue ! rouspéta cette dernière.

Le dragon slayer et l'exceed pouffèrent d'un rire complice avant d'accorder plus d'attention aux missions leur faisant face.

-celle-ci me paraît pas mal, déclara Natsu en pointant une des requêtes.

-assurer la protection du manoir des Gold durant les trois jours de célébration du mariage de leur fille et futur gendre, montant de la prime 800'000 joyaux !? Ils sont vraiment riches !

-alors t'en pense quoi ?

-ça me semble parfait !

-yosh, c'est parti Happy !

-aye sir !

Les deux compères se précipitèrent hors de la guilde afin de préparer leurs affaires. _N'empêche, je me demande bien quel genre de danger peut encourir cette famille pour verser un montant si important, _songea Lucy. Après avoir bouclé sa petite valise rose, elle se dirigea à la gare pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient déjà de pied ferme.

-eh bien Natsu, c'est la première fois que je te vois si enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre le train ! s'étonna Lucy.

-le… train…

Le mage de feu vira au bleu, sentant déjà son estomac se retourner et la tête lui tourner.

-bon, ce n'était qu'une impression apparemment, soupira la blonde.

Ils avaient exactement deux heures de train jusqu'à leur destination, au grand damne de Natsu, qui avait déjà la larme à l'œil.

-tout de même, ça fait à peine dix minutes que l'on roule, s'exaspéra Lucy.

-en plus, le Troia de Wendy n'a plus aucun effet sur lui, ajouta Happy.

-je me demande bien s'il existera un jour un remède à vie pour lui.

Le malade commençait à gigoter, ne sachant plus comment se mettre pour se sentir un peu mieux, à tel point qu'il s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol.

-franchement t'es un cas désespéré, souffla l'invocatrice.

-blblblblblblbl…

-c'est cela !

Elle hésita un instant, puis ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge.

-est-ce que… tu veux t'allonger à côté de moi et poser ta tête sur mes genoux ? demanda-t-elle.

La salamandre eut un vague hochement de tête avant de se hisser tant bien que mal aux côtés de Lucy et poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. L'odeur naturellement fruitée de la mage soulagea quelque peu ses nausées, ce qui lui permit de s'endormir.

-c'est beau l'amourrr ! s'exclama le chat ailé.

-on t'a rien demandé Happy ! Et arrête de rouler les "r" ! protesta la blonde.

L'exceed eut un petit rire plein de sous-entendus avant de se perdre dans ses pensées en contemplant le paysage. En réalité, la chaleur que dégageait Natsu avait le don d'apaiser la jeune femme et cette légère odeur de bois de cheminée l'enivrait totalement, ce qui fit rapidement affluer son sang jusqu'à ses joues. Le rose était tellement adorable quand il dormait, on aurait dit un enfant, à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles et en gloussant dans ses rêves. Une fois hors de la machine infernale, le mage de feu se sentait revivre et se fut au tour de Lucy d'avoir un coup de fatigue.

-bah alors Luce, c'est quoi cette mine toute raplapla ? l'interrogea Natsu.

-désolée de ne pas avoir pu dormir dans le train, se lamenta-t-elle.

-je suis sûr qu'une bonne boisson de feu te requinquerait !

-tout le monde n'a pas de la lave en fusion dans l'estomac…

-bon, dépêchons-nous de trouver ce manoir, qu'on puisse manger un bout !

-aye sir ! intervint Happy.

Après avoir marché une bonne demi-heure, le trio se retrouva nez à nez avec une gigantesque demeure, d'un blanc immaculé, comptant une vingtaine de fenêtres et étant entouré d'un immense jardin. Ils s'engagèrent sur le petit chemin menant à la porte et sonnèrent. Un homme dans la cinquantaine et en costume vint leur ouvrir.

-à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il.

-nous sommes les mages envoyés par Fairy Tail, répondit Natsu.

-parfait, veuillez me suivre, le maître vous attend.

Ils suivirent le majordome, non sans contempler ce qui les entourait. Le sol était en marbre d'un gris perle strié de noir, les murs étaient tout aussi blanc qu'à l'extérieur et de nombreux tableaux les ornaient ainsi que des chandeliers muraux. Leur guide ouvrit une porte à double battant débouchant sur une pièce luxueuse contenant des meubles en bois foncé vernis, ainsi qu'un grand canapé blanc avec des fauteuils assortis et une table basse en verre.

-veuillez patienter ici je vous prie, déclara l'homme.

-merci, sourit Lucy.

Ils s'assirent bien gentiment sur le canapé quand un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, plutôt petit et vêtu d'une robe de chambre en velours bordeaux fit son entrée.

-enchanté mages de Fairy Tail, je me nomme Ernest Gold, se présenta-t-il.

-ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit Lucy en parfaite lady.

-nous sommes ici pour l'annonce, poursuivit Natsu.

-cela va de soit. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce ma fille et son futur époux sont des gens de pouvoir et beaucoup de personnes pourraient tenter quelque chose pour s'opposer à cette union. Il est de votre devoir de protéger ce manoir afin que rien de fâcheux ne se produise !

-vous pouvez compter sur nous, lança la blonde.

-vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vous laisse entre les mains d'Edgard, il va vous conduire à votre chambre.

-notre ? bloqua Lucy.

Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre et le majordome les menait déjà à la chambre en question. Cette dernière était pourvue d'un grand lit à baldaquin, entouré d'une fenêtre de chaque côté, assurant une pénétration parfaite de la lumière. Une cheminée trônait contre le mur gauche de la pièce, un grand canapé lui faisant face et sur la droite il y avait une porte donnant accès à une salle de bain de luxe. Douche, baignoire, lavabo, produits de bains et peignoirs inclus.

-j'espère que cette pièce vous conviendra, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, il vous suffira de tirer sur la corde près de votre lit et je me chargerais de votre requête. Je vous laisse vous installer et viendrait vous chercher pour le souper, annonça Edgard.

-merci beaucoup, c'est parfait ! s'exclama Natsu avant de se jeter sur le lit.

Lucy ferma la porte derrière elle, toujours tracassée par le fait de partager une chambre avec le rose. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, cela la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-je prends le canapé ! miaula Happy en s'accaparant celui-ci.

-bah tu viens Lucy ! Le lit est vraiment super confortable, tu vas pouvoir te reposer ! s'exclama Natsu.

La blonde sortit de sa torpeur et rejoignit son coéquipier. Le lit était effectivement d'un moelleux sans égal et il était difficile de se relever une fois allongé. Mais la mage stellaire prit son courage à deux mains et décida de prendre un bain, histoire de se relaxer un peu. Après le repas plus que copieux, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée par cette journée pourtant démunie d'action.

-je vais prendre une douche, lança le dragon slayer.

Lucy fit un maigre signe de la tête en guise de réponse et décida de se mettre en pyjama, s'assurant que Happy ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Pendant le souper, ils avaient enfin fait la connaissance de la future mariée, prénommée Aurore. Cette jeune fille brune semblait parfaitement bien élevée, timide cela dit, mais très gentille et encore dotée d'une naïveté enfantine. Cette union était un mariage arrangé, de quoi assurer l'avenir des deux familles, autant d'un point de vue financier que relationnel. Cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Lucy et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir renoncé à tout ça. Son cœur était libre d'aimer celui qu'il voulait, même une petite salamandre. Elle secoua vivement la tête afin de chasser cette idée saugrenue de ses pensées et soupira.

-tout va bien Lucy ? demanda Happy.

-oui ne t'en fais pas… j'étais en train de penser aux futurs mariés.

-c'est vrai que cela doit te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

-pas tant que ça, j'ai réalisé après la mort de mon père qu'au fond de lui, il m'aimait et j'espère toujours qu'au final il m'aurait laissé épouser un homme que j'aime.

-c'est certain, intervint Natsu.

La constellationniste réprima un cri de surprise en voyant son partenaire torse nu, une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de dévorer chaque parcelle de son corps de ses yeux noisette, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

-dis donc toi, pourquoi tu te ballades à moitié nu hors de la salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle.

-bah où est le problème ?

Elle soupira, abandonnant l'idée de le réprimander, surtout que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

-bon Happy, la place est libre, déclara le rose.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Les deux mages tournèrent simultanément leur tête en direction du canapé et distinguèrent de légers ronflements.

-j'y crois pas, il s'est endormi, hallucina l'invocatrice.

-il devait vraiment être épuisé, constata Natsu.

Puis son regard se posa sur son équipière, vêtue d'un simple short et d'un débardeur. Quelque chose de nouveau fusa dans ses veines, le désir, ainsi qu'un afflux de sang provoquant une accélération imperceptible de son cœur.

-pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, j'ai une tache sur mon pyjama ? demanda la blonde.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la salamandre, puis il se rapprocha d'elle, qui se leva précipitamment du lit.

-tu sais que t'es flippant, là tout de suite ? reprit-elle.

-comme ça, ça te gêne que je me promène en serviette ?

La mage stellaire déglutit difficilement, sentant ses joues chauffer. Le sourire de Natsu s'élargit, puis supprimant le peu distance qui les séparait, il la bloqua entre son corps et un des supports du lit à baldaquin.

-Natsu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bafouilla Lucy.

-qui sait…

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, approchant dangereusement son visage, mais comme pour le retenir, la blonde posa ses deux mains sur son torse, afin de l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Mais le mage de feu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et força la belle à lâcher prise. Il empoigna la barre du lit en guise d'appui et plaqua Lucy contre lui. Le cœur de cette dernière battait tellement vite qu'elle était certaine qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter, et son visage tout entier avait viré au rouge pivoine.

-je te mets mal à l'aise ? demanda sournoisement Natsu.

-et tu oses encore me le demander ?!

Un large sourire révélant les canines du rose inquiéta un peu plus la constellationniste, pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de le repousser. Soudainement, il s'empara de ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner de bonheur. Le contact était doux et chaud, lui faisant déjà tourner la tête et ce qui finit de l'achever fut la délicieuse caresse de la langue du dragon slayer contre ses lèvres, lui demandant ainsi l'accès à la sienne, ce qu'elle accorda sans attendre. Les deux consœurs se frôlèrent timidement, révélant tout le goût épicé et fruité se confondant petit à petit, puis une fois en confiance, elles commencèrent à s'enlacer pour finir par une valse déchainée. Lucy avait enroulé ses bras derrière la nuque de Natsu, tandis que celui-ci enlaçait la taille de la blonde de son bras libre et avait délicatement fait glisser une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Les deux jeunes sentirent une vive chaleur prendre possession de leur bas ventre, ainsi que des petits papillotements. Natsu mit fin au baiser, sans lâcher Lucy pour autant.

-c'est… c'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-l'envie me titillait depuis longtemps.

-est-ce que tu es au moins conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?

-bien sûr.

-alors pourquoi ?

-décidemment Lucy, je te pensais plus maligne que ça !

Elle le dévisagea, ne réalisant pas encore l'ampleur de la situation et sentant que son cœur s'était arrêter de battre, ce qui amusa d'autant plus la salamandre. Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit de plus, il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres avant de se pencher sur son oreille.

-je t'aime Luce, c'est aussi simple que ça, susurra-t-il.

Puis il se redressa pour contempler malicieusement l'air embarrassé de l'invocatrice.

-espèce d'idiot… souffla-t-elle.

Elle se blottit contre son torse, faisant bien attention d'y enfouir son visage rougi.

-je t'aime aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Natsu eut une montée d'adrénaline et une joie incommensurable le submergea. Il enlaça celle pour qui son cœur battait si fort et la serra contre lui, profitant simplement de ce moment d'intimité où ils étaient les seuls à exister, comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner et que seul le soleil maintenait cette agréable chaleur. Lucy était encore sous le choc de cet échange si agréable et de la facilité avec laquelle ces simples mots avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Natsu se posait beaucoup moins de question, étant simplement heureux que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Ils finirent par se séparer, et après que le mage de feu ait enfilé un boxer, ils allèrent se coucher, sans échanger un seul mot, comme pour laisser la magie de leurs dernières paroles les bercer. Ils se contentèrent d'échanger de grands sourires, un peu gênés pour Lucy, puis après avoir partagé un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Lucy fut la première à se réveiller et sentit tout de suite la chaleur de la peau du dragon slayer, puis se remémora les événements de la veille. Elle se défit délicatement de son étreinte, de façon à ne pas réveiller le rose et le contempla quelques instants. Décidément, quand il ne lui décochait pas de coups de poings enflammés durant son sommeil, il était vraiment à croquer. La blonde se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, afin de faire sa toilette. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour l'annoncer à Happy ? Ou peut-être Natsu regrettait-il son geste ? Mais s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble - l'étaient-ils ?- la guilde entière serait au courant, comment leurs amis allaient-ils réagir ? Lucy était en train de griller un fusible à force de trop réfléchir et son cerveau était en ébullition. _Du calme Lucy, laisse faire Natsu, tu verras bien comment il se comporte avec toi aujourd'hui…_ pensa-t-elle.

-Lucy ! Faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! s'écria ce dernier.

Cette dernière sursauta et manqua de s'arracher les cheveux qu'elle était en train de nouer.

-non mais tu ne peux pas frapper à la porte comme tout le monde ?! renvoya-t-elle.

-Lucy ouvre-moi cette porte faut que j'aille aux toilettes, ça urge ! beugla-t-il tout en frappant.

La mage stellaire soupira et déverrouilla la porte, n'ayant que le temps d'apercevoir un éclair rose s'engouffrer dans la pièce et claquer bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

-je vais pas rester là quand même ! Je tiens pas à être traumatisée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! s'exclama la constellationniste.

Natsu eut un sourire sournois et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Lucy tout en plongeant son regard ardent dans ses yeux chocolat. Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, que comptait-il faire ? Son expression ne disait rien de bon à la blonde.

-c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour toi ? demanda-t-il.

-tu peux parler !

Il rapprocha dangereusement son corps du sien et se pencha un peu plus sur elle. Lucy ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard intense du rose et sentit ses joues chauffer. Natsu ne put être qu'amusé face à la réaction enfantine de son équipière et sourit attendri avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. L'invocatrice se laissa vite aller au baiser, puis sentit les mains vagabondes de son partenaire se glisser sous son pyjama et parcourir son corps avec gourmandise. Elle plaça ses mains sur son torse et redessina chaque muscle du bout des doigts, tandis que leur baiser s'enflammait de plus en plus.

-voilà ce que j'appelle un bonjour, sourit Natsu en reculant.

-alors… on est ensemble ?

-ça me paraît évident non ?

-et Happy, la guilde ?

-tu te fais trop de souci, laisse couler.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, puis laissa la salle de bain à Natsu pour aller s'habiller.

-bonjour Lucy ! lança Happy encore à moitié endormi.

-bonjour Happy !

-où est Natsu ?

-dans la salle de bain.

-d'accord.

Apparemment, il n'est au courant de rien, que doit-elle faire ? Sa tête recommençait à fumer quand on toqua à la porte, _sauvée_. Elle se rua pour ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec le majordome.

-vous êtes déjà debout, ravi de le constater ! Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans dix minutes, suite à cela auront lieu les répétitions du mariage, annonça-t-il.

-bien, merci !

Elle ferma la porte et tomba sur un Natsu… en caleçon.

-après tu dis que c'est Grey l'exhibitionniste ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-du calme, je vais m'habiller.

Elle l'observa en silence, sous le regard accusateur du chat bleu qui vola jusqu'à l'épaule du mage de feu et se mit à lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-Natsu, Lucy te déshabille du regard, murmura-t-il.

-hein ? Depuis quand elle a ce pouvoir ?

-non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle te regarde avec _insistance_.

-et alors ?

-elle t'aiiime !

-je sais, moi aussi je l'aime !

Happy se figea et tomba comme une masse sur le sol.

-qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Lucy.

-il s'en remettra.

-mais…

-bon j'ai faim moi, allons-y !

Il embarqua l'exceed sous son bras, empoigna la main de Lucy et s'élança dans le couloir, sans que celle-ci ne comprenne quoique ce soit à la situation. Happy reprit ses esprits et se mit à voler devant eux en leur faisant face.

-mais ça veut dire que… commença-t-il.

-exactement ! répondit Natsu.

-mais quand ?

-hier soir.

-ce qui signifie…

-que Luce et moi sommes ensemble !

La concernée vira au rouge tout en dévisageant le rose, tandis qu'Happy souriait de toutes ses dents.

-ils s'aiiiment ! s'exclama-t-il.

Natsu se mit à rire et resserra sa prise sur la main de Lucy qui sourit à son tour. Lors de la répétition du mariage, une silhouette étrange vadrouillait derrière les buissons, ce qui intrigua tout de suite la blonde. Elle rejoignit discrètement Natsu qui inspectait le bord du petit étang pour le mettre au courant.

-j'ai effectivement sentit une odeur bizarre, mais quelque chose me chiffonne, expliqua-t-il.

-c'est quoi ?

-je ne ressens aucun pouvoir magique autre que le notre.

-ce qui voudrait dire que soit cette personne est capable de le cacher, soit…

-c'est un intrus des plus banals.

-Natsu, Lucy ! s'écria la voix de Happy.

Les deux mages accoururent vers l'autel où un homme aux cheveux vert avait prit en otage Aurore. Natsu enflamma directement son poing mais Lucy l'empêcha d'attaquer.

-tu risquerais de toucher Aurore, lança-t-elle.

-eh toi ! Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? gronda le rose.

-je n'ai pas à te répondre porcinet, si vous tentez quoique ce soit, cette ravissante demoiselle n'aura pas le loisir de se marier.

L'assistance ne bougea pas d'un cil et l'agresseur disparu derrière un nuage de fumée.

-Aurore ! s'écria le père.

-ne vous en faites pas, on s'en charge, le rassura Lucy.

Natsu était déjà à la recherche de l'odeur de la mariée tandis que Lucy et Happy tentait de trouver des indices.

-vous connaissiez cet homme ? demanda la constellationniste.

-je ne l'ai jamais vu, affirma Ernest.

-il me semble… après je peux me tromper… articula timidement le futur marié.

-dites toujours, l'encouragea Lucy.

-et bien, je crois que c'est un kidnappeur réputé et très recherché en ce moment, il se fait appeler Fear.

-j'étais sûr que cela allait se produire, c'était inévitable en vue de la richesse de nos familles, sanglota le père.

-j'ai une piste ! s'écria Natsu.

L'invocatrice et l'exceed ne prirent pas la peine de consoler monsieur Gold et s'élancèrent aux côtés de Natsu.

-quel lâche… grommela-t-il.

-il ne doit vraiment pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques.

-ça n'excuse pas son comportement.

Leur course les mena hors de la ville, au pied d'une montagne. Une misérable cabane en bois se dressait à quelques mètres devant eux et renfermerait apparemment Aurore. Le mage de feu défonça la porte d'un coup de pied enflammé et prit le kidnappeur par surprise.

-rends-nous la fille, enfoiré, ordonna le rose.

Le dénommé Fear eut un sourire malfaisant et Lucy se fit empoignée par derrière.

-mais… il a un frère jumeau ? s'étonna Happy.

-magie de multiplication, je peux multiplier tout ce que je veux et au nombre que je veux, expliqua l'homme.

-Lucy ! s'écria Natsu.

-ne t'occupe pas de moi, récupère Aurore.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête et se jeta sur le kidnappeur qui esquiva son coup, tandis que Happy tentait de détacher la future mariée qui était inconsciente. Pendant ce temps, Lucy se débattait mais le clone tenait bon et commençait même à avoir les mains trop baladeuses, ce qui fit sortir la constellationniste de ses gonds.

-pas touche sale pervers ! gronda-t-elle en lui balançant un coup de pied.

Il lâcha prise mais deux autres doubles apparurent et encerclèrent la blonde. _La multiplication hein, ce qui signifie qu'il a envoyé un double tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça qu'on ne ressentait pas son pouvoir magique, je ferais mieux de me méfier, _songea Lucy.

-ouvre-toi porte du bélier, viens à moi Aries ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-je suis désolée, s'excusa l'esprit.

-vite, débarrasse-moi de ces pervers !

-pardonnez-moi !

La jeune fille leur envoya un nuage rose cotonneux où les copies furent rapidement emprisonnées.

-bien joué Aries ! sourit Lucy.

-merci, je suis désolée ! lança cette dernière avant de disparaître.

De son côté, Natsu avait expédié le mage multiplicateur à l'arrière de la cabane, manquant de la faire s'écrouler. Il était maintenant entouré d'une cinquantaine de Fear, chacun armé d'un poignard. Ils s'élancèrent tous comme un seul homme sur lui, ce qui fit sourire le mage de feu.

-les ailes du dragon de feu !

Les deux vagues de feu repoussèrent la plupart des attaquants, puis Natsu s'en donna à cœur joie, n'utilisant que ses poings pour finir le travail, _un vrai jeu d'enfant, il se donne des airs mais c'est une mauviette_, sourit le rose. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à terre, le rose rejoignit Happy qui était parvenu à libérer Aurore de ses liens.

-c'est bizarre, où est Lucy ? demanda le mage de feu.

-je ne sais pas, mais ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'il n'y a plus de bruit de son côté.

L'inquiétude commença à monter en Natsu, plus particulièrement quand il sentit l'odeur de Fear.

-Happy, reste ici et protège Aurore, je vais chercher Lucy, déclara-t-il.

-aye sir !

_Cette odeur, ce fumier s'était caché pendant qu'on se battait contre ses copies, _ragea le dragon slayer. En effet, l'original du kidnappeur a profité de son combat contre Natsu pour se substituer par un clone et se cacher, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir. Quand la mage stellaire a terminé son combat, il l'a attaquée par derrière pendant que sa garde était baissée et l'a emmenée avec lui.

-peu importe ce que peut me rapporter cette gosse de riche, toi tu es bien plus belle et plus appétissante qu'elle, sourit Fear.

Il portait Lucy inconsciente sur son épaule, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par un Natsu bouillonnant de colère qui lui barra la route par un mur de feu.

-rends-moi Lucy espèce d'ordure ! gronda-t-il.

-comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?

-disons que tu pues à trois kilomètres à la ronde, c'était pas bien compliqué.

Le mage multiplicateur grogna et se multiplia, ainsi que Lucy et les mélangea, se servant ensuite d'elle comme bouclier.

-prendrais-tu le risque de toucher la vraie ? demanda-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-enflure…

-elle est très belle ta partenaire tu sais, dit-il tout en caressant l'épaule de l'invocatrice.

-bas les pattes, grogna Natsu.

-quelque chose me dit que t'en pinces pour elle, ce serait vraiment bête qu'elle soit blessée tu ne penses pas ? Son si beau corps, recouvert de vilaines blessures…

Ses mains parcouraient les fines courbes de la blonde et son regard désireux finit de faire perdre patience à Natsu. Les flammes entourant son corps devinrent plus ardentes et son regard était semblable à celui d'un démon.

-tu vas me le payer, rugit-il.

Il fonça en direction de son ennemi et pour être sûr de ne pas toucher sa belle, il bondit en l'air avant de déverser une cascade de flammes bouillonnantes sur son adversaire et ses doubles. Ils finirent tous carbonisés et disparurent les uns après les autres, ainsi que les clones de Lucy. Natsu prit délicatement sa coéquipière sur son dos et retourna tranquillement vers la cabane. L'invocatrice se réveilla en cours de route, sentant une vive douleur s'emparer de sa tête.

-N… Natsu ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-t'en fais pas Luce, tout est réglé !

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-cet enfoiré a dû t'assommer puis s'est enfui avec toi, mais j'en suis venu à bout !

-merci Natsu.

Il lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse puis retrouva Happy et Aurore qui avait reprit connaissance.

-je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-on est là pour ça, sourit la salamandre.

Ils retournèrent tous les quatre au manoir et tout le monde fut soulagé de revoir la future mariée saine et sauve.

-Aurore, j'ai eu tellement peur, lâcha son futur époux, répondant au nom d'Éric.

-je… désolée…

Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre sous le regard attendri des deux familles.

-apparemment, malgré les circonstances ces deux-là sont vraiment amoureux, sourit Lucy.

Natsu posa un regard doux sur elle et entremêla discrètement leurs doigts. Lucy rougit et fut légèrement surprise face à un geste si tendre venant de son partenaire, mais elle était heureuse. Le lendemain, le mariage se passa sans encombre, ce qui marqua la fin officielle de la mission des trois mages. Ils reçurent la prime comme convenu et les mariés les remercièrent encore pour leur aide. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la guilde, satisfaits de leur quête et Lucy était rassurée pour son loyer. Mais elle devait faire face à une nouvelle épreuve, affronter la guilde déchainée par la nouvelle de son couple avec Natsu et ce dernier sentit son appréhension.

-tout va bien se passer tu vas voir ! sourit-il.

-j'en doute pas, je n'ai juste pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

-je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

-vraiment ? Tu vas vite comprendre.

Natsu et Happy s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis haussèrent les épaules. Le dragon slayer ouvrit bruyamment la porte et comme à son habitude, se fit remarquer par tous les mages présents.

-on est de retour ! s'écria-t-il.

-aye sir ! renchérit Happy.

-Natsu, vient te battre, le provoqua Grey.

-quand tu veux le glaçon !

Puis ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une tornade de glace et de feu. Lucy profita de cette ouverture pour s'échapper et rejoindre le bar, où elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par Mirajane.

-attends, j'ai une chose plus importante à faire que me battre contre toi, raisonna Natsu.

-pardon ? Tu me prends pour qui exactement ?

Le rose ignora sa question et se précipita vers Lucy.

-tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper comme ça hein ? demanda-t-il un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

-pas…pas du tout ! J'avais… j'avais soif, c'est tout !

-à d'autre !

La barmaid assista à la scène, perplexe, mais un sourire qui voulait tout dire aux lèvres.

-écoutez-moi tout le monde, j'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire ! s'écria Natsu.

-on t'écoute ! lança l'assistance.

Il aborda un immense sourire, fit se lever Lucy et lui agrippa la main.

-Luce et moi on s'aime ! s'exclama-t-il.

-il était temps ! lança Macao.

-sacré Natsu, on dirait que Lucy a finalement trouvé un amoureux, sourit Wakaba.

-un homme ! s'écria Elfman.

-ça veut dire que Natsu-nii et Lucy-nee… commença Romeo.

Puis son visage devint tout rouge, dû aux drôles de pensées qui lui passaient par la tête et il tomba à la renverse, finissant sa course contre l'épaule de Wendy.

-Romeo, tu es brûlant, as-tu de la fièvre ? demanda cette dernière.

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse, le jeune mage avait décidément trop d'imagination.

-quoi ? Mais t'es trop bête pour être amoureux ! se choqua le mage de glace.

-répète un peu pour voir sale nudiste ? s'enflamma le mage de feu.

Sans que Grey n'ait rien le temps d'ajouter, une autre bagarre, qui se transforma en baston générale débuta. Les tables, les chaises, les verres, tout fusait dans les airs, manquant de tuer Lucy. _Voilà ce que j'entendais par "je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui", _s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-félicitation, lança Mirajane.

-n'empêche, c'était vraiment le moment, ajouta Levy.

-m… merci, rougit la mage stellaire.

-alors, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda Erza.

-oui on veut tout savoir ! renchérirent les deux autres.

-eh bien…

Lucy lança un regard à sa salamandre qui était toujours en train de se battre et eut un sourire attendri.

-disons pour faire court qu'il a enflammé mon cœur, sourit-elle.

Avant que ses amies ne protestent pour obtenir plus de détails, Lucy se fit éjecter de son tabouret, s'étant reçu Natsu de plein fouet. Ils étaient désormais allongés par terre, lui au-dessus d'elle lui faisant un sourire l'implorant de le pardonner.

-un bisou ! s'écria Levy.

-qu…quoi ? Devant tout le monde ? s'étrangla Lucy.

-comme si ça allait être la seule fois, ricana Gajil.

-Luce…

L'interpellée plongea son regard dans les yeux vert olive du mage de feu et oublia soudainement toute l'agitation qui l'entourait. Il approcha son visage du sien, tout en lui accordant un sourire encourageant et scella leurs lèvres, sous les cris et les applaudissements de leurs amis.

Les aveux… une simple mise en bouche.

_Un peu long peut-être... ça manque peut-être un peu d'action... mais si vous voulez que je poste la suite..._

_Reviews? :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction! Je ne comptais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ^^ En espérant tout de même que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser votre avis sur le chapitre un, vos impressions me sont précieuses, sachez-le!_

_/!\ Lemon de prévu dans ce chapitre, alors à lire en toute connaissance de cause! /!\_

_Bonne lecture! Et un grand merci pour vos commentaires :D_

_PS: pour mon précédent PS j'ai reçu une réponse mentionnant le passage où Natsu est blasé d'avoir reperdu Lucy et bien sûr la scène mythique du chapitre 307 où Happy dit qu'il est venu spécialement pour la sauver et que Natsu __ne conteste pas__ cette remarque! (étant donné que cette personne n'est apparemment pas un utilisateur du site, je ne peux pas inscrire de nom à cette citation, je remercie cependant ce lecteur et me permet d'afficher sa réponse). Cependant je pensais à une autre scène; c'est donc dans le chapitre 308, quand ils se font attaquer par le Paper Storm Purple Dance, Natsu se retrouve subitement sur Lucy pour la protéger, après leur position parle d'elle-même :) Comme dit, ce n'est qu'un détail mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire comme une bien heureuse x)_

_PPS: Wouah j'ai reçu pour la première fois un commentaire d'un anglophone! C'est fantastique! (oui je me mets dans tous mes états, mais je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas!)_

_Chapitre deux_

_"Ne faire qu'un"_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'un certain mage de feu et qu'une certaine mage stellaire vivaient un amour simple et complet. Leur nouvelle relation n'avait pas changé grand-chose à leurs habitudes, hormis le fait que Natsu s'était pour ainsi dire installé chez Lucy, emmenant avec lui son fidèle compagnon ailé. Mais depuis un certain temps, une petite chose perturbait un tant soit peu leur vie de couple. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le désir charnel qui se faisait de plus en plus vif, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent réellement comment s'y prendre pour assouvir cette nouvelle soif. Après tout, ils vivaient tous deux leur première expérience amoureuse, uniquement guidés par leur instinct, cela marcherait-il également dans ce genre de circonstance ? Natsu était en quête de réponse, il voulait faire les choses bien pour ne pas blesser Lucy, mais ses méninges commençaient gentiment à griller. À qui pourrait-il bien demander conseil ? Puis une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit.

-dis Elfman, comment un homme s'y prend-t-il pour… enfin tu vois… l'interrogea-t-il.

Le grand robuste aux cheveux blancs se racla nerveusement la gorge et ses joues se tintèrent subitement de rouge.

-eh bien… un homme doit rester un homme, répondit-il.

-je vois… c'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais…

La salamandre soupira mais ne baissa pas les bras pour autant, prochain sur la liste, le maître.

-eh le vieux ! Comment je dois m'y prendre pour… avec Lucy… enfin vous voyez… demanda-t-il.

Makarov tomba à la renverse avant de se rassoir, droit comme un "i", des gouttes de sueur glissant sur ses tempes.

-eh bien mon garçon, je vois que tu deviens un homme ! C'est très simple, pour faire _ça_ il suffit… il faut déjà… bafouilla-t-il.

Il vira rapidement au rouge et commença à descendre une choppe de bière pour tenter d'évacuer la pression. Le dragon slayer pencha la tête sur le côté, puis abandonna l'idée de recevoir une réponse concrète. Prochaine sur la liste, Erza.

-c'est très simple Natsu, pour commencer, il faut que tu ailles planter une petite graine dans un champ en compagnie de Lucy, puis neuf mois plus tard tu trouveras un petit dragon dans un chou, expliqua-t-elle.

-euh… je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies compris mon problème, mais merci quand même.

Prochain et dernier espoir sur la liste, Mirajane.

-oh alors vous n'avez toujours rien fait, constata la barmaid.

-c'est justement pour ça que je suis là.

-écoute Natsu, je pourrais t'expliquer en long et en large, même te faire un dessin, ça ne vaudra pas le feu de l'action. Mon conseil est de tout simplement faire comme vous avez toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, le reste se fera tout seul, instinctivement. Reste simplement à l'écoute des envies de Lucy et ménage-la pour votre première fois.

Le mage de feu écarquilla les yeux, puis un immense sourire étira son visage.

-merci Mira, t'es la meilleure ! lança-t-il avant de se précipiter hors de la guilde.

Cette dernière le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et un brin malicieux, mais qu'il ne vit pas, ayant déjà passé les portes du bâtiment.

-bah Natsu, je te cherchais partout, tu vas où ? demanda Happy qui se trouvait devant la guilde.

-désolé Happy ! Tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plaît ?

-lequel ?

-ne viens pas chez Lucy ce soir.

-pourquoi ?

-euh… on va faire un entrainement spécial, rien que les deux pour… mieux se coordonner pendant les combats !

-aye sir !

Le rose le remercia d'un sourire et poursuivit sa course. Son instinct lui dictait qu'il faudrait un bon bain, un bon repas et plus si affinité. Il savait que Lucy était en plein shopping avec Levy et Cana, ce qui lui donnait le temps de passer commande dans un restaurant, aller à l'appart' de sa blonde pour dresser une belle table et prendre une douche. Ni une ni deux, il prit un véritable festin dans son restaurant préféré de Magnolia, prépara une table simple mais avec un certain charme, fila sous la douche, puis attendit patiemment le retour de la constellationniste. Cette dernière rentra pile pour le souper et fut stupéfaite que le repas soit déjà prêt.

-Natsu, on a quelque chose à fêter ? le questionna-t-elle.

-non, j'ai pas le droit de te faire plaisir des fois ?

La blonde rougit d'un seul coup et emprisonna les lèvres du mage de feu pour le remercier.

-tu peux prendre un bain, pendant ce temps je réchauffe les plats, proposa-t-il.

-ah carrément un bain ! Ce n'est pas de refus, mais ne fais pas flamber ma cuisine !

-promis !

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, n'en revenant toujours pas que Natsu ait fait tout ça juste pour elle. Une pointe de fierté et une vague de bonheur la submergèrent, tandis que toute la fatigue de sa journée de shopping s'évaporait avec l'eau bien chaude de son bain. Après s'être lavée, séchée et habillée, elle rejoignit sa salamandre dans le salon-salle à manger où il l'attendait de pied ferme. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, rien à voir avec la clientèle des restos bon chic bon genre. Natsu aspirait ses nouilles avec un tel appétit qu'une partie de la garniture lui barbouillait le visage, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser Lucy qui riait de bon cœur avec lui. En dessert, Natsu avait prévu des fruits rouges avec du chocolat fondu en guise d'accompagnement. Autant dire que Lucy était aux anges, c'était une gourmande dans l'âme. Elle s'empressa de tremper une framboise dans le bol rempli de chocolat, tandis que Natsu fit de même avec une fraise.

-Luce, l'appela-t-il.

-hum ?

À peine avait-elle levé les yeux dans sa direction qu'il lui parcourut la joue avec un doigt enrobé de chocolat. Elle répliqua dans la seconde en lui en mettant sur le bout du nez, puis il riposta en faisant glisser un fin coulis dans son cou et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se venger. Lucy finit par abandonner puis ils terminèrent leur dessert en riant.

-je me demande quel était l'intérêt de prendre un bain, je suis bonne pour aller me relaver, soupira-t-elle.

-pour si peu ? Laisse-moi faire dans ce cas.

Il se leva, se posta face à elle et lécha goulument la trace laissée sur sa joue. La mage stellaire fut en premier lieu étonnée, puis légèrement dégoûtée, pour finalement trouver ça… agréable. Le dragon slayer lui fit un petit sourire carnassier et plongea sa tête dans son cou, afin d'ôter toute trace de chocolat du corps de sa belle. En sentant le bout de la langue de son amant, Lucy ne put retenir un léger soupire d'aise, ce qui attisa l'envie croissante du rose. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, un léger voile de désir habitait leurs pupilles et la blonde débarrassa Natsu du chocolat qu'il avait sur le nez en une lichée. Puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour entamer un baiser des plus langoureux, leurs langues encore sucrées ne faisant qu'augmenter leur gourmandise. Natsu promena ses mains sur les courbes appétissantes de sa partenaire, tandis qu'elle caressait passionnément sa tignasse rose. La salamandre se décida à prendre Lucy dans ses bras et à la déposer sur le lit, où il se réappropria ses lèvres. L'invocatrice ne se posa pas de questions, elle était prête et sentait qu'aujourd'hui serait le bon jour.

Elle entreprit d'enlever le haut de Natsu et parvint à ses fins grâce à son aide, puis se fut au tour de son top. Le mage de feu posa un regard désireux sur la poitrine de son amante avant d'y plonger sa tête. Il abaissa un peu le soutien-gorge et commença à taquiner le mamelon en le léchant, puis le suçotant, pour finalement y faire pointer ses canines ce qui arracha un gémissement de la bouche de la blonde. Content de son effet, il dégrafa le sous-vêtement bien trop gênant puis embrassa du bout des lèvres tout son buste. Il continua son chemin sur son ventre et engouffra malicieusement sa langue dans son nombril, ce qui la chatouilla légèrement. Puis il mordilla le creux de ses hanches avant de commencer à lui enlever sa jupe. Il remonta ensuite vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Lucy tentait pendant ce temps de déboucler sa ceinture pour ainsi lui ôter son pagne, puis elle commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Natsu s'amusait à sucer et à mordiller un bout de chair, et autant dire que ses quatre canines de dragon faisaient un effet remarquable à la blonde. Il se redressa et contempla avec satisfaction la marque rougeâtre qu'il avait laissée.

-à moi, sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis inversa leur position, prenant à son tour possession de son cou afin d'y apposer également sa marque. Elle descendit ensuite mordiller sa clavicule, puis redessina chaque contour de ses abdos du bout de la langue, tandis que le souffle de Natsu commençait à se faire entendre. Elle remonta telle une féline en glissant sensuellement son corps contre le sien, puis alla titiller son lobe, d'abord en le suçotant, puis en faisant finalement pointer ses dents. Les mains de Natsu ne cessaient de parcourir son dos et ses courbes de délicieuses caresses, de plus en plus impatient.

Ne tenant plus, il reprit la position dominante en un coup de hanche et se glissa entre les cuisses de Lucy. Celle-ci sentit sa fierté déjà bien éveillée rencontrer son intimité et la friction provoquée par les légers mouvements d'impatience du rose la firent soupirer d'aise. Malgré les impulsions sauvages qui montaient en Natsu, il contempla d'un regard doux sa blonde se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de contenir ses gémissements. Elle était tellement belle. Il frôla le bout de son nez avec le sien avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, probablement le seul baiser contrôlé échangé. Il prit ensuite appui sur son avant-bras gauche et descendit délicatement sa main droite le long du corps de Lucy, jusqu'à sa partie intime. Il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de sa culotte et la lui ôta. La constellationniste sentit tout à coup un mélange étrange entre la gêne, l'appréhension et le désir ardent qui la consumait. Natsu lui fit un sourire tendre pour la rassurer et introduisit doucement un doigt en elle. _Si étroit_, pensa-t-il. Elle se crispa légèrement, s'agrippant à son homme, mais ne put retenir un gémissement. Le dragon slayer commença à lentement le mouvoir, puis en sentant un étrange liquide lui faciliter ses gestes, il en introduisit un deuxième, ce qui fit définitivement perdre tout contrôle à Lucy. Il courbait ses doigts en elle, taquinant ses parois lisses et chaudes, cherchant les points qui la faisaient gémir plus. Elle planta un peu plus ses ongles dans le bras et le dos du mage de feu tandis qu'il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt.

-mh… Natsu… souffla-t-elle.

Ce murmure était sensuel à souhait et le rose ne pouvait plus attendre, apparemment sa partenaire non plus. Elle lui retira tant bien que mal son caleçon et sa verge se tendit fièrement devant elle qui la contempla les yeux écarquillés. _Si… imposante ?_ songea-t-elle. Malgré la pointe d'angoisse qui était montée en elle, elle était fascinée par la virilité de Natsu et ne pu s'empêcher de la frôler du bout des doigts, ce qui fit frissonner de désir le jeune homme.

-Lucy… soupira-t-il.

Elle l'empoigna plus fermement et sentit toutes les pulsations et la chaleur s'en émaner. Alors qu'elle entamait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, elle pouvait sentir le sang affluer et durcir un peu plus le membre rougit. La salamandre était déjà haletante, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur la blonde et la prendre de suite, mais il se sentait déjà faiblir. Il plaqua Lucy sur le lit, encadrant sa tête de chacune de ses mains, lui servant d'appui, puis se fraya un chemin entre ses jambes s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa féminité.

-prête ? demanda-t-il.

-tu peux y aller.

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis entama son entrée. Il s'appliquait pour y aller lentement, à l'affut de chaque réaction, de chaque mimique de sa belle. Elle retenait son souffle, sentant la chaleur de Natsu l'envahir de l'intérieur, lui procurant de multiples frissons. La fierté du rose buta soudainement contre une fine paroi qu'il brisa en un petit coup de rein. Lucy se crispa instantanément, froissant l'écharpe du rose entre ses doigts, sentant une douleur poignante en elle. Natsu stoppa tout mouvement, s'étant tout de suite rendu compte de la souffrance de l'invocatrice.

-ça va aller ? Sinon j'arrête, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-non surtout pas !

Elle lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant, puis ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, le temps que Lucy s'habitue à cette intrusion. Petit à petit la douleur disparut, laissant place qu'au plaisir que cette union lui procurait. Elle donna un léger coup de bassin à Natsu pour qu'il poursuive. Une fois qu'il fut en Lucy de toute sa longueur, il se retira doucement pour mieux répéter l'opération, ce qui fit gémir la blonde. Plus assuré, il entama de lents mouvements de hanche, se délectant de toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait dans son bas ventre. La mage stellaire avait logé ses mains derrière le dos de son amant et le caressait doucement, avide de contact. _Si chaud_, s'extasièrent-il d'une même pensée. Le rose accéléra la cadence, transformant les gémissements de Lucy en petits cris de satisfaction. Ces couinements des plus érotiques ne faisaient qu'accentuer le plaisir de Natsu, ne retenant plus ses grognements et pénétrant un peu plus profondément sa mage stellaire.

Les mains de cette dernière s'étaient perdues sur les hanches du garçon, accompagnant avidement chaque coup de bassin, s'agrippant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à sa peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Le dragon slayer explorait cet entre chaud qui l'entourait, n'hésitant pas à aller plus vite et plus loin, cherchant quel mouvement faisait le plus trembler Lucy de plaisir et plus elle répondait, plus Natsu serrait les draps entre ses doigts. La pression commençait à monter, ils ne savaient plus comment décharger cette vague de bonheur qui les envahissait, leurs corps bouillonnaient littéralement de plaisir. Natsu sentit une boule de chaleur se former dans son bas-ventre, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il serra les dents et se raidit, essayant tant bien que mal de faire durer quelques secondes de plus cet instant magique. Lucy se sentait voler, son esprit était complètement embrumé et son corps en sueur était tellement léger. Mais elle sentait la fin arriver, son corps se tendait de tous les côtés et elle ne savait plus comment contenir ses gémissements.

-Luce… je ne vais… pas tarder à venir… articula Natsu.

-je… t'attends…

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser, mais leur souffle ne leur permettait pas de le faire durer, ni l'agitation de leur corps. Le mage de feu fit une dernière et ultime accélération, son corps s'enflamma - au premier sens du terme -, il sentit les jambes de Lucy s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et son intimité devint subitement plus étroite, ce qui poussa à bout le rose. Il se libéra en elle dans un puissant râle rauque, ressemblant fortement à un rugissement de dragon, et sentant cette chaleur se reprendre en elle, la constellationniste le suivit de près, gémissant son prénom. Natsu ralentit, jusqu'à stopper tout mouvement, les flammes s'éteignant au même moment, puis il se laissa tomber sur Lucy, tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Elle passa une de ses mains dans sa tignasse rose et le câlina gentiment, tandis qu'il entrelaçait les doigts de son autre main aux siens. Il donna quelques baisers sur son buste et dans son cou pour finalement l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-je t'aime Luce, murmura-t-il.

-je t'aime aussi Natsu.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de satisfaction, puis il se retira de sa belle, la faisant légèrement couiner ce qui le fit ricaner doucement. Elle le réprimanda d'une petite tape sur la tête, puis elle se blottit contre son torse. Il l'emprisonna de ses puissants bras et s'enivra de son parfum, tout comme elle.

-c'était… parfait, sourit-il.

-oui…

-t'es sûre qu'il ne te reste pas du chocolat quelque part ?

-t'aimerais bien hein !

-ça peut s'arranger.

-Natsu… t'es un pervers.

-je dois avouer qu'il doit y avoir un peu de ça. Mais tu n'as cas pas être aussi sexy.

-il peut causer le dragon, avec ton air innocent et ta petite bouille enfantine ! Je te mangerais à chaque repas.

-voilà qui est intéressant.

Ils se mirent à rire, sans plus de raison avant de resserrer leur étreinte.

-t'as de la chance de pas avoir fait cramer mon lit et moi avec, marmonna Lucy.

-t'inquiète pas pour ça, mes flammes ne te brûleront jamais.

La blonde sourit malicieusement, puis sentit son esprit s'évader, emporté par Morphée, tout comme Natsu, tandis que deux ombres épiaient le moindre son depuis dehors.

-ils se sont vraiment entraînés dur avec tout le bruit qu'ils ont fait, commenta le félin ailé.

-tu l'as dit, sacré couple, sourit le mage de glace. Bon Happy, on va se coucher maintenant !

-aye sir !

Le lendemain, le petit couple débarqua un grand sourire aux lèvres à la guilde. Elfman, Makarov, Erza et Mirajane ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les observer malicieusement, le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-alors Natsu, ton instinct ? questionna la barmaid.

-je sais pourquoi je m'y fie aussi souvent !

-dis voir l'allumette, c'est quoi cette tête d'imbécile heureux ? le provoqua Grey.

-t'as un problème le caleçon gelé ?

-tu veux te battre ?

-amène-toi !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, provoquant rapidement une bagarre générale ce qui fit soupirer la blonde. Elle sirota son jus de fruit en évitant toutes les sortes de projectiles lui arrivant dessus, repensant à sa nuit passée et un large sourire vint illuminer son visage.

Ne faire qu'un… un simple prologue.

_Voili voilou! Un peu court peut-être ce coup-ci... Si vous voulez connaître la fin..._

_Reviews? :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Non je ne suis pas morte! Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais avec les fêtes, l'uni, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et je n'ai pas eu le temps de conclure ce three-shot. _

_Mais voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par la simplicité et le manque de suspense du chapitre, bref, que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps!_

_Un grand merci pour tous vos reviews, ils me font vraiment plaisir et votre avis et autres commentaires me tiennent vraiment à coeur :) Alors comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de tous vos sentiments, bons ou mauvais!_

_J'ai été ravie de vous écrire cette petite fiction, je travaille toujours sur des one shot NaLu et même sur de longues fictions, alors sûrement à une prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: si vous voulez discutez et débattre de moments NaLu par MP avec moi, c'est volontiers! Personnellement, je vous conseille, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, d'aller sur Youtube et de visionner le trailer 8 du film de Fairy Tail, en particulier les dernières secondes! _

_Chapitre trois_

_"Se lier pour le meilleur et pour le pire"_

-Luce, je veux que tu sois à moi pour toujours.

-d'accord.

Une simple phrase innocemment formulée après une nuit enflammée, qui a pourtant entièrement chamboulé leur vie. Une demande peu conventionnelle certes, mais il fallait s'y attendre venant de la part de Natsu.

Lucy avait à plusieurs reprises imaginé à quoi ressemblerait son mariage, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il serait aussi… féerique, c'était le mot. Un mariage à Fairy Tail c'est toute une histoire. Erza et Mirajane s'étaient officiellement nommées organisatrices de l'évènement, ça commençait bien. Deux rivales de toujours devant se mettre d'accord sur chaque point qui ferait de cette journée l'une des plus belles de la vie de leur constellationniste. Mais qui dit Fairy Tail dit famille, et qui dit famille dit travail d'équipe et tout le monde y ajouta son grain de sel.

Levy et Cana s'occupaient de leur future mariée, une longue journée s'annonçait pour Lucy. Grey et Elfman prirent en charge le futur marié, qui réussit cependant rapidement à leur fausser compagnie. Tous les autres membres s'activaient aux préparations, la cérémonie aura lieu à l'extérieur et les deux organisatrices se montraient sans pitié. Chaque décoration avait une place calculée au millimètre près, il n'y avait pas droit à l'erreur. Pendant que les pauvres diables se faisaient malmener par les deux mages de rang S, Lucy rentrait enfin chez elle après une intense matinée de shopping, en compagnie de ses deux assistantes.

-c'est pas le moment de te relâcher Lucy, ça ce n'était que le début, file dans ton bain ! ordonna Cana.

-juste une petite minute, supplia la blonde.

-pas question Lu-chan, on a déjà pris du retard, déclara Levy.

La mage stellaire se mit à bouder et c'est sans retenue que Cana la déshabilla au milieu du salon avant de l'envoyer dans sa baignoire. Pendant ce temps, les deux mages préparaient la robe, les chaussures, les accessoires, le maquillage et la petite touche sexy qu'étaient les sous-vêtements et la jarretière.

La brune n'étant pas particulièrement patiente alla repêcher la constellationniste qui venait à peine de finir de se laver. Elle l'extirpa hors de l'eau, ignorant les protestations de la blonde, sécha l'intégralité de son corps, puis ses cheveux et l'entraina dans le salon, complètement nue. Lucy rougit de tout son être, cachant sa poitrine et sa partie intime, tandis que Levy lui souriait chaleureusement, avec une pointe de sadisme cela dit. La bleue se leva et tendit à Lucy une culotte en dentelle blanche, possédant deux adorables nœuds d'un bleu pâle de chaque côté, un soutien-gorge sans bretelle assorti et la cerise sur le gâteau, l'unique jarretière en dentelle blanche, entouré d'un fin ruban bleu pâle également se rejoignant en un joli nœud dont le centre était décoré d'une rose blanche.

Cana poursuivit avec la ravissante robe à bustier blanche, aidant la blonde à se glisser dedans et à l'ajuster à sa poitrine. De fins motifs en dentelle parcouraient le vêtement, l'arrière du bustier était un corsage donnant une touche sexy à l'ensemble et un ruban toujours du même bleu enlaçait sa taille. Puis elle enfila ses mitaines de mariées, étant reliées à la main que par le majeur et enfila ses chaussures à talon. Cana lui accrocha ensuite ses boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile, pendant que Levy lui nouait un ruban des mêmes reflets bleu autour du cou.

Lucy avait ensuite appelé Cancer pour qu'il s'occupe de ses cheveux qu'il releva en un superbe chignon laissant quelques mèches descendre en cascade et ses habituelles mèches et frange lui encadrer le visage. La mage des cartes y accrocha par la suite son voile, qui laissait une couronne de perles encercler son chignon, tandis que Levy la maquillait de façon légère, mais la mettant en valeur. Quand le travail fut achevé, les deux assistantes et l'esprit stellaire contemplèrent la constellationniste les larmes aux yeux.

-Lu-chan, tu es magnifique, s'extasia la bleue.

-je suis si fier, ebi, sanglota le crabe.

La brune sourit fièrement pendant que la blonde se contemplait dans le miroir, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, ni les évènements à suivre. Du côté des garçons, la tâche fut bien plus difficile car la salamandre n'arrêtait pas de leur filer entre les doigts.

-Natsu, sois un homme et laisse-toi faire ! ordonna Elfman.

-hors de question ! Pas moyen que je fasse confiance à ce caleçon gelé !

-allez tête à flamme, j'ai pas envie de me bastonner alors que tu viens de te doucher, s'impatienta Grey.

Le mage de feu se tenait sur le toit de sa maison, en serviette, refusant catégoriquement que Grey l'aide à enfiler son costume. La veine frontale du mage de glace pulsait méchamment, prévoyant que le garçon ne retiendrait pas longtemps ses coups. Heureusement, Happy intervint juste à temps, attrapa Natsu et le ramena sur terre, où le mage aux cheveux blanc pouvait le maintenir fermement entre ses puissants bras.

Les trois compagnons retournèrent à l'intérieur et ligotèrent le dragon slayer à une poutre, pouvant ainsi commencer son habillage. Grey lui enfila un boxer noir et son pantalon, noir également, pendant qu'Elfman s'appliquait à lui boutonner sa chemise blanche, toute fraîche et repassée, sans la froisser. Il lui enfila ensuite son gilet pendant que le mage de glace lui nouait son nœud papillon autour du cou, sans trop serrer, même si ce n'était pas l'envie d'étrangler le rose qui lui manquait. Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, ils libérèrent le pauvre Natsu et n'eurent pas le temps de dire "Plue" qu'il avait déjà filé. Grey frôla la crise de nerf avant de lui courir après.

-tu vas où espèce de crétin ? s'écria-t-il.

-abruti ! À cause de toutes vos conneries j'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter les alliances, hurla Natsu en retour, sans arrêter sa course.

-hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, t'es vraiment un idiot !

-cerveau congelé !

-tête brûlée !

Le rose envoya de loin une boule de feu en plein sur le noiraud qui l'esquiva, il hésita à riposter, puis en repensant au temps qu'il lui a fallut pour que cet imbécile soit prêt, il y renonça.

Arrivé en plein cœur de Magnolia, Natsu se mit à chercher désespérément une bijouterie qu'il trouva après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la ville. Un bonhomme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants et un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres l'accueillit.

-que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? demanda-t-il.

-j'aurais… besoin de deux bagues… s'il vous plaît… articula-t-il tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-oh je vois, vous allez vous marier ?

-oui.

-et quand ça ?

-dans une heure environ.

-tous mes vœux !

-merci !

L'homme disparut quelques instants dans l'arrière boutique, puis reparut muni d'une caissette spéciale alliance. Le dragon slayer scruta méticuleusement les anneaux et n'arrivait pas à se décider. Puis un détail le frappa, avait-il prit de l'argent ? Il fouilla activement ses poches avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, une aura violacée s'émanant de tous les pores de sa peau.

-tout va bien mon garçon ? s'inquiéta le bijoutier.

-je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi pour vous payer…

-ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je vous fais crédit !

-vraiment ?!

Le visage de mage de feu s'illumina encore plus que la plus aveuglante de ses flammes avant qu'il ne saute de joie et remercie le propriétaire. Il fixa finalement son choix sur des alliances simples en argent et l'homme lui proposa de les faire graver.

-quelle excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-très bien, mais veuillez d'abord les essayer.

Il savait que la taille de l'annulaire de Lucy correspondait à la taille de son petit doigt. Il essaya donc les bagues, mais ça clochait autant pour elle que pour lui, les anneaux étaient trop large.

-dites, vous n'auriez pas la taille en dessous ? demanda-t-il.

Le bijoutier fouilla activement sa remise et revint l'air profondément embêté.

-je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule taille à disposition…

Le cœur de Natsu cessa de battre assez longtemps pour qu'un léger étourdissement le réveille et le fasse réagir. Après avoir hurlé à la mort, le dragon slayer se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller ailleurs, mais une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit. Il se précipita à la guilde, croisant Grey qui l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée.

-tu les as ? demanda-t-il.

-non, d'ailleurs j'ai besoin de toi et de Gajil.

Le noiraud leva légèrement un sourcil mais ne posa pas plus de question et partit avec son compagnon à la recherche du dragon slayer de métal. Ils le trouvèrent en train de planter des clous à chaque décoration pour que celles-ci tiennent.

-Gajil, fais-moi un gros bloque d'acier ! ordonna Natsu.

-pourquoi faire ?

-cette flammette n'a pas d'alliance, soupira le noiraud.

Gajil le dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater de rire, se tenant les côtes tellement il en avait mal au ventre. Le rose perdit patience et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine figure, faisant directement réagir l'autre dragon slayer. Mais Grey s'interposa, pour éviter que le costume de Natsu ne se déchire.

-on pourra se battre à volonté dans quelques heures, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche ! déclara-t-il.

-tss… c'est bon, le voilà ton acier.

La salamandre fit un grand sourire et fit chauffer ses poings, commençant à faire fondre le bloc grâce à ses flammes. Grey prit vite les mesures qu'il fallait et créa un moule de glace où Natsu déversa le métal fondu qui refroidit instantanément au contact de l'eau gelée. Après quelques minutes, deux magnifiques anneaux parfaitement formés reposaient au creux de la main du rose qui fit un large sourire à son rival.

Il s'appliqua ensuite à graver " Fire Star" à l'intérieur des alliances, ainsi que la date et constata qu'elles gardèrent une teinte semblable aux couleurs d'un couché de soleil. Il les confia ensuite au mage de glace qui n'était autre que son témoin et porteur des alliances, puis Erza vint le chopper par le col de sa chemise.

-va te mettre en place, les préparations sont terminées et on attend plus que toi, déclara-t-elle.

Elle le tira par l'oreille et l'emmena à l'arrière de la guilde, où il tomba sur un jardin complètement décoré de couronnes de fleurs multicolores, de voiles blancs et pour donner une touche un peu plus personnelle, des flammes et des étoiles étaient également présents. Des bancs avaient été installés et tous les membres de la guilde, ainsi que les esprits stellaires de Lucy étaient déjà en place, l'attention dirigée vers l'autel sur lequel trônait Makarov qui allait être le prêtre de cette cérémonie. Natsu alla prendre place, suivit de près par Grey et Happy qui s'était installé sur sa tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cana se faufila dans l'assemblée et prit place entre son père et Macao, tandis que Levy se positionna à sa place de demoiselle d'honneur aux côtés d'Erza. Bientôt, la guitare de Mirajane et la harpe de Lyra entamèrent une douce mélodie qui s'éleva dans le ciel et tout le monde dirigea son attention vers l'arrière.

C'était Loki qui avait l'honneur d'accompagner sa constellationniste jusqu'à l'autel, ils avancèrent lentement tandis que la magie de Droy éparpillait des pétales de cerisiers devant leurs pieds. Le regard de Natsu s'illumina quand il aperçut sa belle et il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, ce qui fit légèrement rougir la blonde. Le lion laissa soigneusement sa maîtresse entre les mains du dragon slayer et prit place avec ses compagnons. Natsu s'empara des deux mains de Lucy, plongeant son regard dans le sien et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Le Maître débuta alors son discours, que chacun des futurs époux s'appliquait à répéter, mais un mariage à Fairy Tail comporte forcément des risques.

Un papillon azuré avait attiré l'attention de Plue, qui se mit subitement à le suivre, ce qui le mena aux pieds de Grey auquel il se heurta. Malheureusement, son nez pointu se planta bien profondément dans sa chair, ce qui fit hurler le mage de glace juste au moment où il devait donner les alliances à Natsu. Celles-ci s'envolèrent dans les airs, sous les yeux éberlués de la salamandre qui se précipita pour ne pas les perdre.

Grey tenta de se débarrasser de Plue, mais le pauvre était fermement encastré et n'arrivait pas à s'extirper, même avec toute sa bonne volonté. Le noiraud perdit patience et décida de le congeler, c'était sans compter sur Happy qui apparut subitement devant ses yeux, lui faisant louper sa cible, et quel acte regrettable.

La glace vint congeler Erza, qui avait déjà sa veine frontale battante, ce qui la fit définitivement perdre patience. Elle invoqua l'armure du purgatoire et les débris de glaces voltigèrent un peu partout, assommant plusieurs mages au passage. Gajil démarra au quart de tour et prit immédiatement pour cible le mage de glace, qu'il jugeait entièrement responsable. Wakaba et Macao se jetèrent sur eux pour tenter de les séparer tandis que Cana et Lisanna essayaient de contenir les foudres d'Erza, qui menaçaient de détruire toutes leurs précieuses heures de travail. Levy commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure des choses et lança un regard anxieux en direction de Lucy, qui n'avait pas l'air de bien se rendre compte de la situation.

Natsu, quant à lui, perdit rapidement patience, une aura de flamme entourant son corps prêt à exploser. Il plongea au centre de la bagarre et déchargea sa colère sur tous les protagonistes, même Erza, qui finirent les fesses en feu. Dans son élan de rage, la salamandre avait également carbonisé la moitié des décorations, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'attrister. L'assemblée resta figée par cette scène et le clame retomba rapidement.

Lucy prit un air désespéré, c'était à prévoir avec cette guilde de brutes sauvages amoureuses de la bagarre. Le dragon slayer se réappropria ses mains, lui lançant un regard désolé et elle lui répondit par un sourire franc. Ils purent enfin se passer la bague au doigt et c'est d'un enthousiasme non dissimulé que Makarov leurs annonça de s'embrasser, ce qu'ils firent avec passion sous les cris et les applaudissements des autres mages.

Ils brandirent ensuite tous fièrement leurs mains en l'air, arborant le symbole de Fairy Tail. Ils se jetèrent ensuite sur le buffet avec appétit et comme il fallait le prévoir, tout cela se termina en bagarre générale. Les jeunes mariés eurent à peine le temps de couper leur pièce montée, qu'ils se firent entraîner dans le chaos provoqué par leurs amis.

À une heure bien avancée de la nuit, Natsu emporta Lucy jusqu'à son appartement, comme une mariée (et c'était le cas de le dire) et ils entrèrent par la fenêtre.

-et la porte ? le taquina Lucy.

-ça aurait pris trop de temps, sourit Natsu.

Il l'allongea sans plus attendre sur son lit et entreprit de défaire sa robe, ce qu'il peinait beaucoup à faire. Il décida alors d'enflammer sa main droite et réduit le vêtement en cendre, ce qui lui valut un joli coup sur la tête.

-abruti ! Elle était louée ! s'étrangla la blonde.

-bah on la remboursera.

-tu crois vraiment que j'en ai les moyens ?

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, engouffrant malicieusement sa langue dans sa bouche, ce qui fit gémir la mage stellaire. Tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses hanches, le mage de feu déboutonna son gilet et sa chemise qu'il envoya quelque part dans la pièce et arracha son nœud papillon. Lucy défit sa ceinture et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, où seuls quelques rayons de lune filtraient, on pouvait apercevoir deux lueurs rouge-orangé scintiller à l'annulaire gauche des deux amants, tandis que leurs corps dansaient sensuellement au rythme des gémissements et halètements qui s'élevaient dans la pièce.

Ce fut probablement cette nuit-là que fut conçu Hibana (étincelle), car neuf mois après leur mariage, Lucy donna naissance à un ravissant petit garçon aux cheveux d'or, possédant cependant les yeux onyx et le regard déterminé de son père. Et seulement deux ans plus tard, ce fut une petite fille au regard noisette et à la chevelure rose qui vint compléter le tableau de famille.

-eh mais c'est moi ! s'exclama Hoshi (étoile) à la fin du récit de ses parents.

-oui c'est bien toi ! sourit Lucy.

La petite de 4 ans lui accorda un sourire digne de son père avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère, suivie rapidement par son grand-frère.

-et vous voulez pas nous faire encore un petit frère ? questionna Hibana.

Natsu lança un regard légèrement perverti à sa femme qui lâcha un soupire d'exaspération.

-on y travaille, déclara joyeusement le rose.

-bon, maintenant il est l'heure d'aller au lit ! intervint la blonde.

-oh non… on veut encore une histoire ! gémit Hoshi.

-pour demain, il faut faire durer les bonnes choses, raisonna le dragon slayer.

Les deux enfants firent la moue, mais consentirent finalement à se réfugier sous leur couette. Lucy et Natsu les bordèrent puis leurs souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, avant de se diriger dans leur chambre.

-on y travaille, hein ? lança la constellationniste.

Pour seule réponse, son mari enlaça délicatement sa taille et s'appropria ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Il lui ôta sans plus tarder sa chemise de nuit et caressa avec envie sa poitrine encore dissimulée par son soutien-gorge. L'invocatrice, quant à elle, retira vigoureusement le T-shirt de la salamandre et fit glisser son bas de training le long de ses jambes, qu'il finit d'enlever lui-même. Bien que six ans se soient écoulés depuis leur mariage et plus de sept ans depuis le début de leur relation, leur corps était toujours aussi désirable que la première fois.

Natsu fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de sa femme et les agrippa fermement, la faisant décoller du sol. Elle enroula directement ses fines jambes autour de la taille du mage de feu et sentit sa virilité éveillée contre sa féminité, ce qui la fit doucement sourire. Le rose la déposa sur le lit, où ils avaient malicieusement suspendu l'unique jarretelle que portait Lucy lors du mariage, leur rappelant la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé ce soir-là.

Le dernier rempart de vêtement qui séparait leurs deux corps en ébullition fut rapidement retiré, leurs laissant le plaisir de câliner le corps dénudé de l'autre. Natsu fit pointer ses canines dans le cou de sa blonde, le mordillant goulûment appréciant chaque soupire qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Lucy tira le duvet sur eux, tandis que Natsu se frayait un chemin entre ses cuisses. Il la pénétra lentement et se délecta de la chaleur familière qui l'entourait, pendant que la mage stellaire mordillait sa clavicule. Bien qu'ils l'avaient fait un nombre incalculable de fois, le plaisir qui les envahissait était toujours aussi agréable et insatiable.

Tout en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, le dragon slayer entama ses va-et-vient, pendant que Lucy ondulait agréablement sous lui, se cambrant en accord avec ses coups de rein. Leurs lèvres cherchaient celles de l'autre, se liaient, se séparaient, laissaient échapper bon nombre de soupires et gémissements étouffés. Puis un déclique se fit entendre ce qui les figea sur le coup. Ils tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme en direction de la porte, pour trouver une tignasse dorée cachant les traits endormis du visage de Hibana.

-Hoshi a fait un cauchemar et n'arrive pas à se rendormir, annonça-t-il entre deux bâillements.

Natsu échangea un regard de frustration avec Lucy, tandis qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas continuer ses mouvements.

-va te recoucher, je viens dans 2 minutes, déclara la blonde.

-d'accord.

La porte se referma, faisant soupirer de soulagement les deux mages amoureusement unis.

-t'es un génie, déclara Natsu.

-eh, tu crois quoi !

Il emprisonna ses lèvres avant de reprendre ses coups de hanche, plus rapides et plus profonds qu'auparavant. Lucy eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir ses cris et les étouffait dans les bras de son amant, puis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le faisant couiner. Les parois resserrées autour de lui, le mage de feu ne se retint pas plus longtemps et se libéra, suivit de près par sa belle. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne se retire, permettant ainsi à sa constellationniste de s'habiller pour aller s'occuper de leur fille. Il l'observa sortir de la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

Lucy alla consoler Hoshi, qui finit par se rendormir, ainsi que son frère. Elle contempla un instant ses enfants, puis caressa son ventre avec envie. Elle rejoignit ensuite Natsu, toujours nu, et se blottit contre son torse, s'enivrant de son odeur de feu de cheminée. Il lui retira malicieusement sa chemise de nuit pour la deuxième fois et ils refirent l'amour, enflammant le lit et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Se lier pour le meilleur et pour le pire… que le commencement d'une vie.

_Mh... je sais que c'est la fin... mais..._

_Reviews? :D_


End file.
